Direct Damage Attacks
The Basics How does exercise damage work in the game? The rumors true: the stronger and more fit you are in real life, the more powerful you are in the game! When you first start at Black Box VR, the resistance will be at its lowest setting. After every battle, we analyze your performance and if you did better than before, we move the resistance up and your exercise level also goes up. A level 2 deadlift is more powerful than a level 1 deadlift. Once you level up an exercise, the damage per rep also goes up. That means you are doing more damage against the enemy’s units, gates, and crystal! You will win more battles the stronger you get. What are Supercharged and Hysterical reps? At the beginning of each set, you will be doing 1x damage with each rep. If you can make it to Supercharged mode by doing enough reps, you will be doing 2x damage! You can see how close you are to Supercharged mode by watching the meter in your Heads-Up Display (HUD). If you can surpass your previous best set and do enough reps to get into Hysterical mode, you will suddenly start doing FOUR TIMES the damage for each rep. That’s really going to hurt your competitor’s chances of winning that round against you! This part is important: If you hit Hysterical mode, you know that your exercise will level up after this battle! The more Hysterical reps you do, the more you will level up. Don’t quit until you can’t do another rep with proper form. Stopping a set early will make the machine learning algorithms think you need a lighter setting for next time. Oopsie. Please note: * Supercharged mode will only activate with Medium and Heavy sets. * Hysterical mode will only activate with Heavy sets. If you can handle it and you can maintain safe exercise form, it’s almost always better to do Heavy sets vs. Light or Medium. Of course, if you are super tired or just want to finish off a gate really quick, loading up a Light or Medium exercise is smart. Push hard, level up your exercises, and then get ready for unexpected compliments about your physique to start appearing in real life. Direct Damage Attacks There are currently six exercise attacks. The exercises were chosen based on their effectiveness, efficiency, and ability work together to target the full body.  * Fire Beam - Chest Press * Meteor Strike - Overhead Press * Cold Fusion - Deadlift * Ice Shard - Cable Squat * Wind Rush - Lat Pulldown * Lightning Bolt - Standing Row Supercharged and Hysterical Mode The more reps you can do, the more damage you do out on the field. For example, if you do 10 reps and each rep does 100 points of damage, that's 1000 points of damage. There are three rep modes: * Basic - 1x damage * Supercharged - 2x damage * Hysterical - 4x damage! To reach Supercharged mode, do enough full reps to fill the rep bar in your Heads-Up Display (HUD). Continue doing reps to break your previous record and hit Hysterical mode. These rep modes incentivize you to complete more reps using your full range-of-motion and to break through your body's plateaus. As always, don't push past what you can safely do. It's better to end a set early and save yourself for the next attack. Light, Medium, and Heavy Options In the Arena you have three choices for your resistance level for each set: * Light * Medium * Heavy Choosing the Light resistance level will make your set easier but will also do less damage per rep. There are no Supercharged or Hysterical reps in this mode. Light should be used to warm up a body part, if you are tired and want to take a break from Heavy, or if you just want to knock out a few easy reps to finish off an enemy's unit, gate, or Crystal. Choosing the Medium resistance level will make it a little easier for you and you should be able to get more reps than you could on the Heavy level. There are Supercharged reps available, but no Hysterical mode. Medium is a good choice if you want to bust out some reps and do a medium amount of damage per shot. Heavy mode gives you a resistance level that you should be able to do around 15 reps with. This is your most powerful option and you can reach Supercharged (2x damage) and Hysterical (4x damage) rep modes! This is also the resistance level that will give you the best strength and fitness results. First Few Minutes For the first few minutes of every match, you can only choose Light or Medium. This ensures that you warm up your body with a few lighter sets while keeping a level playing field between competitors. First Five Reps in Every Set The first five reps of every set start out light and then ramp up. The first rep is about 20% of your chosen resistance level to help you get into place and start warming up the muscle. Every additional rep the resistance goes up by 20% until you are at 100%. The rest of the set stays at 100%. Leveling Up The level of each Exercise determines: # How much resistance you get with each set # How much damage your attack does on the field As your level goes up, the resistance gets heavier and your damage per rep goes up by the same amount. The stronger you are and the better you perform, the more powerful you will be in the game. Leveling up your exercise improves your real-life body helping you to be more healthy and fit. As you perform each set, our machine learning system automatically tracks everything you are doing. If the system believes you can do more, your Exercise level will go up. If you are not performing as expected, the level will go down. What is the best way to guarantee that your Exercise levels go up? Do as many reps as you can and don't stop until failure. If you can reach Hysterical mode on Heavy, you are guaranteed move up towards the next level. You can view your performance in the Stats section of the companion app. We track and estimate your one rep max and base your level on it.